thegospelaccordingtobenpollardfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Pickering
Alex Pickering was the cousin of Ben and Jake Pollard, the niece of Anna and David Pollard, the sister of James Pickering and the daughter off Jill and John Pickering. She appeared on the show from 1995, where she was a major part of every visit the Pollards made to York. Tragically, Alex died in a car crash on September 18th 2007, aged just 18. About We first see Alex when she is just a little girl. As a kid, she was always up to have fun. She lived at home with Jill, John and James. When she and James were little, they never used to get on but with time, they started to tolerate each other. Alex was a very popular person, both within the show and in fandom. She used to be obsessed with Wikipedia:Pokemon, like her cousin Jake, and shared the same music tastes as both her cousins. As the years went on, Alex grew into a beautiful, matured young woman, and in 2005, we meet Alex' boyfriend Ben Janes for the first time. Even though by this time, James had left home and was starting work, Alex continued to live at home with her parents. Death On the 18th September 2007 (which, by a cruel twist of fate, happened to be James' 22nd birthday), Alex tragically died in a car crash. According to the Wikpedia:York Press, she was travelling in a silver Ford Focus with her friends when the accident happened. The car then left a junction and passed a slight embankment before crashing into a tree. Aftermath of death Soon after Alex's death, word soon got round to members of Alex's extended family, including her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, and all her cousins. As Ben Pollard himself recalls in the corresponding episode - "I remember I could hear Mum one night, and at first I thought she had just seen something hilarious on the telly, but a couple of minutes passed, it became more clear that she was not laughing, she was actually crying. I came into the kitchen and asked what was wrong, and then I was told that Alex had died in a car crash. For the rest of that night, she never escaped my mind in the slightest". That weekend, the Pollards went up to York to see Jill and John, staying at their good friends the Battys, due to Jill and John's house being unaccessible for Ben's heavy electric wheelchair. Then, a couple of weeks later, they had to attend Alex's funeral. Anna read a beautiful poem in memory of her niece while David read a eulogy of Alex's life. Her aunt Nicola Martin also read a poem. The episode featuring Alex's funeral was also the last one to date to feature Ben Janes. In 2010, Jill and John decided to carrry out a long distance walk in her memory, and to raise money for worthwhile charities. Rita and Keith went along to accompany them. Little did any of them know, Anna and David had decided to join them as well along with Ben and Jake. So the Pollards all went to a pub and waited for their family members to make their entrance, and when they did, they were indeed very surprised to see them. In the end, the walk was very successful and they walked 136 miles in total, and raised £3, 392 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pollard Family Category:Characters Category:Characters from York